Talk:The Missing Children Incident/@comment-90.215.39.139-20141217000222
THEORY please read, I've posted it on YouTube comments section also.. /watch?v=rhdFuveU-ow There were supposedly five missing children, ok, and Phone guy mentions the "Bite Of '87" and how someone survived getting their frontal lobe (brain) bitten off/out. (I'm going by The Game Theorists' theory on how Phone Guy IS the murderer because of the clues in his vid) Anyways, Five missing children. Five SUITS, Chica, Freddy, Bonnie Foxy, Golden Freddy. Ok we assume that the children are haunting the suits/endoskeletons at night. If this is correct, the kids that are haunting the main 4 were healthy kids. The 5th, Golden Freddy, cannot move. He basically haunts your MIND like a hallucination. When you see him, he's limp; almost completely like - a disabled person. What if the soul that haunts Golden Freddy is the victim of the Bite Of '87?? "But the victim survived '87", you say? Well, if we're going by The Game Theorists' theory that Phone Guy is the murderer/purple guy (a lot of evidence backs this up, go look if you haven't), HE is the one that told you in FNAF1 that the victim survived "..its amazing how the human body can survive without the frontal lobe..", he's murdered the other four kids, the fifth survived the bite but his half his/her BRAIN was bitten out! This would of rendered the kid mentally disabled (scientifically; NOT insulting anyone). He/her would be LIMP for the rest of his/her life, almost SOULESS. His/her body might function but his/her brain would not be able to function his body. Because his brain was bitten out, his SOUL from the brain was still put into Golden Freddy's suit by The Puppet. Maybe an act of pity from The Puppet, so that one day the child could get his revenge like the others as he does now have some control of the GF suit? (game theorists suggest that the Puppet is the crying child that gets murdered outside the diner on the mini game, from Fredbear's Family Diner) But some personalities of the children remain in the suits (GF limp like hallucinations, Chica's almost protection/jealousy of the Paper Plate boy etc). All these years, the Bite Of '87 IS one of the missing children, and the purple guy has kept his body, but his mind has been put into Golden Freddy by the Puppet. The puppet was murdered as a child at Fredbear's Family Diner, his soul haunts an old Puppet. Later on five kids are (basically) murdered at the new Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria, and the Puppet helps these souls by GIVING THEM LIFE again (the suits - including the victim of '87) so they can get their revenge. In the first FNAF (after these events), they finally get their revenge on Phone Guy. Why are they still attacking Mike and Jeremy? Because they are security guards. http://i.ytimg.com/vi/2jLG5CkPZf0/hqdefault.jpg ..... Notice the yellow badge and the strange thing in his hand? Hmm... a phone anyone? Phone guy IS the purple guy https://31.media.tumblr.com/4d36c0ccdd7eab01ba771e7c95a632eb/tumblr_inline_nezwo7Hwmf1rmofs5.png and https://31.media.tumblr.com/c752a0bf7afd83225b0b858450d24f85/tumblr_inline_nezwlhczsC1rmofs5.png Congrats if you made it this far, appreciate if you read it too. But please, before commenting "WTF" blahh blahh, go look at Game Theorists' theory on FNAF2 then re-read this long ass comment. Sorry its so long (x